


In Which Dualscar Frightens the Entire Revolution Away With His Unexpected Visit

by thegreatgayjatsby



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: (Damn it Janet), Cute Kismesises, Damn it Dual, Dorky pirates, M/M, Psi ain't havin' any 'a ya'll's crap twoday, Quadrant Confusion, The entire revolution moves damn it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1303867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatgayjatsby/pseuds/thegreatgayjatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Eyes widening, Signless' breath caught, and he could practically feel his throat drying as the wind whipped his cinder-colored cloak to and fro behind him. Treading the horizon line was a massive three-masted ship, the multi-decked man ‘o war captained by the Orphaner Dualscar himself.</i>
</p><p>(Alternatively; Dualscar shows up for kisses and Signless takes pity on his kismesis.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Dualscar Frightens the Entire Revolution Away With His Unexpected Visit

**Author's Note:**

> I'll marry you if you write this pairing.

The scent of the sea accosted Signless’ senses the moment he woke up. The revolutionary blinked wearily and lifted his head, vertebrae clicking into place as he shifted. It took him a moment to gather himself and crawl to his feet, muscles protesting with each movement. 

Looking around as he exited the small lean-to shelter that served as his living quarters, he came to realize what had disrupted his sleep. The entire camp was in chaos, but no one had deemed the situation fit enough to awaken him on purpose. Signless reached back and raised his hood, tucking his horns between the slits in the fabric.

Inhaling salt and sand alike, the mutant-blood hurried off into the steam of the crowd, passing trolls moving every which way to de-construct the camp. Tramping over the uneven sand and slipping with every hurried step, he approached the Psionic, who appeared to be overviewing the packing of supplies. 

“What’s going on?” He asked breathlessly as the yellow-blood faced him, energy crackling about his eyes in a show of nerves. 

“Your fi’thy friend i’th here.” He replied tersely, and the Sufferer felt his heart sink. 

Just as quickly as he’d came, Signless turned and worked his way the sanddune that was mostly concealing their camp from sight of the shore. When he reached the top, having struggled his way there, he focused his gaze out towards the sea.

Eyes widening, his breath caught, and he could practically feel his throat drying as the wind whipped his cinder-colored cloak to and fro behind him. Treading the horizon line was a massive three-masted ship, the multi-decked man ‘o war captained by the Orphaner Dualscar himself. 

The infamous Aquarius flag flew high and proud, and Signless’ gut tightened. They would be here in no time, what with the wind blowing with the velocity and in the direction it currently was. Shakily exhaling, the Sufferer turned back to the camp and slid down the dune.

The Psionic ignored him steadfastly as he strode back into the midst of the camp, barking an order to a pair of struggling lime-bloods before moving to pack his own belongings. Soon, tents were stripped and poles were split. Supplies were loaded into the pair of wagons they possessed and onto the backs of hoofbeasts of burden. 

Unfurling a map with a ‘snick’ of leather paper, the Sufferer drew his gaze sharply along routes chosen before settling on one and handing off the directions to the Disciple. She would get the others off to where they needed to be. 

Sending the meowbeast-enthralled troll a curt nod, he turned his back to the caravan and stalked off out over the sand. The ship was much closer by now, anchored along the shoreline. A dinghy approached the shore slowly but surely, and a single figure appeared to be manning the tiny boat. 

Signless swallowed at the sight of the other troll and crossed his arms over his chest, double checking to make certain his sickles were clipped to his hips where they belonged. The dinghy cut through the waves, bobbing a little, and Dualscar heaved himself from the boat into the waist-deep water.

He shoved the boat along until it’s hull scraped along the ground, and he tossed the oars into it effortlessly, using one foot to maneuver it up onto the beach so it couldn’t be dragged out by the current. “Salutations, dear Suf.” The violet-blood practically purred at him, only slightly waterlogged.

Signless inhaled sharply, eyes lingering on the troll’s malignant smile. “Good afternoon, Dualscar.” He replied hoarsely, voice cracking on the last syllable.

Dualscar turned his chin and rose to his full height as he took a step forward, his cape whistling slightly in the breeze. “Is that any way t’ greet your kismesis, all professional an’ shit?” He asked confidently, extending a hand to the other.

The Sufferer felt a gentle swell of hatred in his blood-pusher, and he licked his lips. “It is when one is facing the imminent threat of death.”

The Orphaner’s smile only grew more lecherous with every word. “But doll, just what use would I have with a dead quadrant-mate? Nay, I’m here for...somefin else.” 

The smaller troll’s breath hitched in his steadily tightening chest, and he nodded curtly. “Very well. I understand. But you need to see; just sailing up whenever you’re sexually frustrated is not how you need to go about this kismesisitude.” 

Dualscar snorted disdainfully, turning his nose up and then raking his sharp gaze over Signless. “Whale, I suppose you could be right. But I’m ‘ere now, and there’s no changin’ th’ past.” His voice carried just a hint of mockery, and Signless internally cringed.

“Y-Yes. I see.” He replied quietly, loosening his grip on his arms and letting them fall uselessly to his sides.

Something in the Orphaner’s eyes flickered, like a switch being flipped, so visibly the Sufferer almost felt the raw emotion orchestrating the change. “You don’t want t’ pail tonight.” The violet-blood stated blatantly, taking his turn to fold his arms over his broad, armor-clad chest.

Surprised at Dualscar’s understand, but not at his audacity, Signless took a moment before nodding slightly. “I should be attending to my caravan. They spotted you and we had to up camp and move out. I promised them a few nights of rest.” He admitted, scuffing one boot in the sand.

Dualscar took a step forward, aligning the toes of their shoes before gently nudging them together. “I understand.” The larger troll said quietly, and the two fell silent. 

The Sufferer swallowed as Dualscar appeared downtrodden, than sighed and stepped forward, onto his tip-toes, brushing his lips over Dualscar’s chapped, fang-worried ones. “It’s not that I’m not pitch for you, I promise.” He murmured against the seadweller’s mouth.

Dualscar took a deep breath and nodded before reaching out and drawing Signless into another, more firm kiss. “I know.” His voice hitched slightly, and he closed his eyes, nibbling a tiny bit on Signless’ lower lip, as if in thought. “I’m so black for you.”

Impressed that the other took the time to enunciate the words instead of his normal slurring, and Signless smiled. “Black for you, too.” 

It was worth rushing the entire camp away to see Dualscar’s smile.


End file.
